gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey of the Spirit of Vengeance
JOTSOV is an upcoming new major novel currently in development. It takes place after the Angler Lord sends Slappy, his most trusted son, on a daring mission, to kill all leaders in the Caribbean, including King George of England, in order to rebuild Atlantis. Charcters in Developement Main Protagonist ~ Captain Jim Logan. Jim is a pirate hired by King George to stop Slappy. Second Protagonist ~ King John Breasly. John is Slappy's main target, for John is a powerful leader. Third Protagonist ~ Captain Richard Goldvane. An adventurous pirate, representing all Buccaneers. Protagonist ~ Edgar Wildrat Main Antagonist ~ Slappy. Most trusted son of the Angler Lord and carrier of the Spirit of Vengeance. The Angler Lord has sent him on a mission to destroy all major leaders of the seas, in order to rebuild the lost city of Atlantis. Second Antagonist ~ The Angler Lord. Former king of Atlantis, the Angler Lord desires to rule once more. Third Antagonist ~ Jolly Roger. The infamous Undead leader was hired by the Angler Lord to help take over the Caribbean. Chapter 1: Welcome home, my Son. The time is 12:00 midnight. July 12, 1752. A terrible war rages on in the Caribbean. Sir Pearson Wight had just declared war on every other country, including England, France, Russia, Germany, and many others. Wood planks float over the ocean, shipwrecks filled with goods lay on the bottom of the ocean. Then, suddenly, a horrid Sloop comes sailing at full speed toward the Abyss. On board is the dreaded crew of Sylster Glowstorm. Their cargo: A Spanish General, Sebastian Cortes. They dump him into the Abyss, and sail away. What the didn't now was that many years ago, The Angler Lord, ruled Atlantis, however the island became cursed, and sank into the deepest trench in the world. The Angler Lord and his sons became half anglerfish. However, after years of being an anglerfish, the Angler Lord's most clever son, Slappy, wanted to know what it was like above the Abyss. Slappy lifted his curse with ease, and swam up to the surface. He floated to a port, San Juan. He joined the Spanish military. He fought for years and was soon promoted to General. And so, here he is today, killed by pirates. A fish-like soldier grabbed the body and swam down. The soldier presented the body to the Angler Lord. "My son..." The Angler Lord said, joyfully. The Angler Lord healed Slappy back to health. "Father!" Slappy exclaimed. They were reunited with a hug. "We must rebuild Atlantis. Now." the Angler Lord said. "But, how?" Slappy asked. "We must eliminate all leaders in the Caribbean. At the moment, they are in a civil war. We can get them by surprise." The Angler Lord explained. "I place upon you the Spirit of Vengeance, a powerful form that you can take on, in order to fulfill your mission. Now, go. I am counting on you, my clever son." Angler Lord commanded. Slappy readied his weapons, and swam up to the surface. Chapter 2: Mission Impossible Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO